Today, user equipment (UE) (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) can use either a physical subscriber identity module (SIM) card or a virtual SIM, which can help a service provider identify the UE, store various data (e.g., contacts and/or photos), and allow the service provider to provide one or more services (e.g., text, talk, data, internet of things (IoT), etc.) to the UE. Presently, sharing a service between UEs requires a user to remove a physical SIM card from one UE and insert it in another UE. Once this is done, the user can receive the service on the other device. Unfortunately, sharing a physical SIM between multiple UEs requires the UEs to be in physical proximity of one another. Furthermore, with physical SIM cards, sharing a service can be limited to device types. Physical SIM cards can be incompatible between UEs, for example, and/or different device types (e.g., a vehicle vs. a UE) may not use the same type of physical SIM card.
These and other drawbacks exist. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of sharing a virtual SIM between multiple devices. More specifically, a need exists for dynamically provisioning the virtual SIM of multiple devices to enable sharing of a service.